


be your enemy

by sleepycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 在玹啊不要太喜歡我，我早晚要回日本的，他說。這是他的王牌，每次亮牌就能往這善良男孩的心扉痛踩下去。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 16





	be your enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add: I love Taemin's new song so badly that I listen to it while writing this. I am not good at titling my own writings, so I use the song title directly. (201130)  
> 

上了床就是上了擂台。

他想征服哥哥。

健身拳擊都讓自己上半身更孔有武力，單手就能固定身下的中本悠太，不費吹灰之力抽插著他。

在真正讓他願意敞開雙腿前要費點心思，他很敏感，也很樂於全身全心地投入歡愛，但自尊心很強，不輕易流露他的感受，老是別過臉遮住雙眼或抿著雙唇。

中本悠太紅著臉，身體肌膚像是起了一層薄霧，濕潤又瑰麗，他摀著自己的嘴不想發出呻吟，可是混濁的呼吸出賣了他。鄭在玹冷不防撥開他的手，那人渾圓的雙眼寫滿埋怨。

好想征服他，聽他喘息，看他哭著求饒，讓他爽到癱軟，緊抓住自己。不管是哪種畫面，光是想像就令他更加亢奮，顧不得調情或取悅對方，只想藉勢把哥哥翻個身從背後狠狠肏他。

中本悠太知道他只會使蠻，什麼情人節男孩、初戀學長，這男人在床上不分東南西北只顧著往自己身體裡橫衝直撞，孩子氣又好強。

他作勢要順從他，又趁他如願的瞬間轉換成自己喜歡的體位。好歹踢了十幾年的足球，雙腿肌肉力量不容小覷，用力夾住鄭在玹後想把他給翻下床，但並未得逞。

「你喜歡來硬的？這樣比較舒服嗎？」

鄭在玹發現中本悠太的心思後，低聲穢語，緊扣住他的髖骨不停撞進他深處，同時用手凌遲他的陰莖，他下手時又輕又柔，仔細尋找著分身上上下下最脆弱敏感的位置。

他渾身一震，感覺到他在愛他。

他想擾亂他抽插自己的節奏，他想推開他進逼的胸膛，他想與他緊密貼合，他想在他手中投降繳械，他想抗拒這種依存成癮的歡愉，他想對如此充滿角力的性愛免疫。

他想來想去，想著鄭在玹，想被愛。

中本悠太禁不起鄭在玹前後進攻，繃緊了下腹肌肉射精。鄭在玹抓住他的髖骨將把自己的陰莖往上抵著，哥哥柔滑溫熱的腸穴隱隱約約縮張吸吮著自己，接著他也射精了。

鄭在玹心滿意足，趴倒在中本悠太懷中，愛撫著他的大腿。他感覺到他的小腿掛在自己腰上，像藤蔓似地糾纏不清綑著自己，下腹好像摩擦到他肚臍穿環冰冷的銀飾，體液汗水黏糊了兩副身軀，密而不分。完事後，兩人像是匍匐上了柔軟的沙灘，慢慢趴進枕頭中，事後淫靡的餘韻如海浪般輕拍著他們赤裸的軀體。

先不要doggy style，他聽見他這麼說，知道哥哥介意方才的事情。

試試看啊，他鼓勵他。

雖然很多時候我沒有哥哥的樣子，但還是不想被年紀比自己小的男生壓著從背後幹，他有話直說，重申他年長的地位，耳根逐漸泛紅。

鄭在玹聽了，笑著含糊「嗯」了一聲。可以征服哥的身體，但別妄想能征服哥的自尊。不會勉強你的，他邊說邊看著中本悠太闔眼假寐，他的眼球還是會在眼皮下轉動。第一次發現的時候感到新奇，後來才知道那是淺眠的人容易出現的慣性，久了之後，他無法入眠，就會略顯痛苦地擠著眉頭。

「你在煩惱什麼？」

他伸出食指，按在他皺起的眉心。

中本悠太睜眼看著鄭在玹，告訴我，讓我安慰你，他的聲音彷彿從很遠的地方飄來自己面前，像咒語般軟化了他。鄭在玹的手指滑過他的眉毛，停在他耳後，手掌托住他的後腦勺。

他沈默許久，一口氣把心底的倦怠都嘔出了口：「我好累，我想休息，我想回家。我想要一個屬於自己的家。」

也許是他的手掌太溫暖有著催眠效果，中本悠太眼皮重了，再次闔上眼，他眼底浮現的是大阪老家，淚水不停從眼頭滑落而出。他感覺到他粗重的胳膀牢牢摟著自己，輕聲說，這裡不算家，但隨時為你敞開著。

的確，這裡算不上是個家。這裡只是他的寢室，他的臥床，他的體溫和懷抱。

在玹啊不要太喜歡我，我早晚要回日本的，他說。

這是他的王牌，每次亮牌就能往這善良男孩的心扉痛踩下去。

鄭在玹語塞。

他害怕被人擱置拋下，更討厭與孤伶伶的自己獨處。

哥哥很了解自己呢，一出手就捏疼了他的阿基里斯腱，他心想，按捺下胸中的憂悶苦澀，輕輕擦掉中本悠太的眼淚。

在變成兩敗俱傷的局面以前，他奮力擁抱懷中的他。

**Author's Note:**

> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
